


BUT BAAAABBBBE

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is being an asshat, Dante is playing a game, It works everytime, M/M, Nero wants a turn, So Nero uses seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you mind running that by me again?"</p><p>    "Keep. Your. Dick. Away. From. My. Ass."</p><p>    "Thought that's what you said. Now let me say this as gently as I can. What the ever loving duck fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUT BAAAABBBBE

Dante paid no attention to what his fiancé was saying as he continually drop kicked a guy in the nuts. No, not in reality. 

Even though that would be totally badass.

 

Nope, Dante was playing a video game and paid little heed to Nero. Which pissed the younger one off.

 

"DANTE!"

 

Dante jumped and paused the game.

"WHAT? IS IT SOMETHING IMPORTANT? DEMONS? RAPING? SEX?"

 

Nero glared at the other and rose an eyebrow. "I was saying I wanna turn at the game."

 

"Oh. That's never gonna happen in your lifetime, sorry kid."

The next thing Dante knew, Nero was basically strangling him to grab the controller.

"YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING THIS NINE HOURS STRAIGHT WITHOUT A PEE BREAK! GIMME!"

"NO. I'D RATHER HAVE BUTTSEX WITH A CHIPMUNK."

"Excuse you?"

"That was a lie."

"Good, nOW GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER!"

"NooooOOOO!"

In the end, after 3 hours of trying, Nero gave up and stormed into the kitchen. He then came back out with a Popsicle and stood behind Dante, making sexual slurping noises.

It took 6.7 seconds for Dante to lose control, a world record for longest of not fucking his fiancé right then and there.

"Neeeerrrrrooo." Dante whined in a pitiful voice.

"What?"

"Se-"

"Keep your dick away from my ass."

"Would you mind running that by me again?"

"Keep. Your. Dick. Away. From. My. Ass."

"Thought that's what you said. Now let me say this as gently as I can. What the ever loving duck fuck."

Nero smirked at the other and ran his tongue against the melting Popsicle. "I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want."

With that sassy remark, he sauntered away in those dumb skinny jeans that made his ass looked like it was carved by angels from the marble of lust. 

Which led to Dante face planting into the coffee table the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Nero, you saddistic little bastard


End file.
